


You Have One Ability

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Other, more crack than 19th century coca cola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: You have one ability: The ultra-random RPG-inspired crack ficWhat happens when you put the Twice members through a dice-generated chaotic adventure, and their only superpower is to fuck things up?based on the lovely RPG "You Have One Ability.....The Ability to Fuck This Up!" by Starshine (starshinescribbles.carrd.co/)
Relationships: OT9
Kudos: 1





	You Have One Ability

**Author's Note:**

> The Tabletop RPG "You Have One Ability.....The Ability to Fuck This Up!" by Starshine is part of the BIG itch.io Bundle For Racial Justice and Equality. For a minimum donation of $5, you have access to 1000+ PC games and tabletop games just like that one. All the proceeds go to charity!
> 
> https://itch.io/b/520/bundle-for-racial-justice-and-equality

Chapter 1: Rules and Setup

Introduction

In the One Ability Universe, the characters have the ability to fuck up whatever task they try to do. The fate of the universe rests on 2 ten-sided dice, orange and blue (hence known as The Dice).

Whenever a character tries to do anything, there is a chance they will trigger the ability to "fuck things up". Each character's ability to "fuck things up" is dependent on The Dice: if they roll higher than the **"Fuck This Up" Value** , they successfully "fuck things up". Chaos will ensue. On the contrary, if they roll lower than the **"Fuck This Up" Value** , they fail to "fuck things up" and actually accomplish their idea. Whatever happens, their roll will then become the new **"Fuck This Up" Value** ready for the next roll of The Dice.

This adventure will end once everyone achieves their goals, which will be discussed shortly:

The Characters

Every character has two important details, determined by The Dice.

  1. Their Goal: What each character hopes to accomplish in the story.
  2. Their starting situation: where we find each character



As the great Starshine once said, each character's story starts _In Medias Res_. "How they got there isn't important, what matters is how they handle the chaos." Suspend disbelief. Trust The Dice.

 _The Dice say_ : these are our characters

  1. Im Nayeon 
    1. Goal: Host a Successful Party
    2. Starting sitiuation: Just Been Arrested
  2. Yoo Jeongyeon 
    1. Goal: Try To Have A Normal Day
    2. Starting situation: Just Been Arrested
  3. Hirai Momo 
    1. Goal: Film A Movie or TV Show
    2. Starting situation: Involved in Case Of Mistaken Identity
  4. Minatozaki Sana 
    1. Goal: Film A Movie or TV Show
    2. Starting situation: Encountered A Wild Animal That Isn't Supposed To Be There
  5. Park Jihyo 
    1. Goal: Make Money
    2. Starting Situation: Something Just Broke
  6. Myoui Mina 
    1. Goal: Make Money
    2. Starting Situation: Woken Up By A Noise
  7. Kim Dahyun 
    1. Goal: Try And Host Two Events At Once
    2. Starting Situation: Looking For A Specific Item
  8. Son Chaeyoung 
    1. Goal: Host A Successful Party
    2. Starting Situation: Just Found Something Weird
  9. Chou Tzuyu 
    1. Goal: Impress An Authority Figure
    2. Starting situation: Involved in Case Of Mistaken Identity



The Premise ( _as understood by a random observer_ ):  
After a bragging session gone wrong, Nayeon and Chaeyoung are now competing on who can host the bigger and better pool party! They each enlist the help of their friends: Nayeon asks 3Mix, and Chaeyoung asks the School Meal Club. The stakes rise when JYP catches wind of the contest, now promising $1000 dollars to whoever can impress him the most.

Nayeon thinks she has tricks up her sleeve: she enlists Dahyun's help as soon as she can, to "whittle at Chaeyoung's resources", not telling Dahyun about JYP's reward until it was too late. Fettered by her moral obligations, Dahyun is now looking for her scooter so that she can help with both parties at once.

Jihyo thinks that Nayeon's pool party over at Mina's villa is her chance to show JYP her and Mina's new merchandise prototype...assuming she can get it to stop exploding. Mina finds out the hard way that Jihyo still hasn't fixed it.

Against Jeongyeon's fervent wishes, Nayeon takes her out on a "field trip" to the local zoo, looking for ideas to spruce up the pool party. But things turn for the worse when they get arrested for smuggling an alligator. The alligator escapes their grasp, and now Nayeon and Jeongyeon are stuck in a precint with no way out.

Chaeyoung's side of the pool party contest is going smoothly. By coincidence, Momo and Sana are filming an episode of their blockbuster High School Drama in a 5-star hotel, the perfect place to host a party to sweep JYP off his feet. But things also turn for the worse for them when both Momo and Tzuyu are mistaken for alligator thieves.

With filming unable to continue until Momo returns, Sana helps Chaeyoung out with party setups. She thinks placing the food tables beside the pool is a good idea, until an unwelcome guest rises from under the water.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung finds a hot chunk of metal and one of Mina's shoes on the ground.

_We will be following the Twice members in 5 possible perspectives:_

1 - Dahyun  
2 - Jihyo and Mina  
3 - Nayeon and Jeongyeon  
4 - Momo and Tzuyu  
5 - Sana and Chaeyoung

 _Lastly, The Dice say_ : **The "Fuck This Up" Value is 9**


End file.
